


leave me blurry

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wrong about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave me blurry

"I was wrong about you," Jason says. His arm is around Damian's chest, and Damian guesses he can probably feel his heart pounding even through the armor. His chin is tucked into Damian's shoulder, and his breath hits Damian's ear every time he speaks.

"About what?" Damian asks. He doesn't want to talk. He _never_ wants to talk, but that's never stopped Jason, and everything has a price, doesn't it?

Sometimes you lose a mother and gain a father. Sometimes you come back to life and leave a part of yourself back there. Sometimes you lose a friend and get –

Well, Damian's not sure what Jason is.

"I just," Jason says. He starts to work Damian's belt off one-handed, and Damian reaches down to help him. "I always figured you'd turn out like _him_ , you know? All noble and repressed, the perfect little soldier – once he worked out all the kinks of your upbringing."

Damian knows he shouldn't take the bait. Knows, but Jason's got his jeans down, and he's hard against him, and Damian _wants_ him.

"What about _your_ upbringing?" Damian asks, and Jason laughs. "I think if he'd had another decade, I'd _still_ be a fucking punk."

For a second, Damian thinks about arguing. He'd never say a nice word to Jason's _face_ , but he's heard his father defend him plenty – heard the stories of Jason rescuing children and damsels and probably kittens from trees, too.

But there are so many other stories to counter that. Damian knows he's racked up his own, too.

Jason slips his hand under Damian's shirt, rests his hand on his stomach right above the waistband of his briefs. Damian shivers, asks, "And what am I?"

"Right now?" Jason asks. His breath is hot on Damian's skin, and his teeth scrape the spot behind Damian's ear. "Right now, you're mine."

And Damian wants to deny it, thinks about breaking out of Jason's grip and throwing him to the floor, thinks about what his former self would say –

But his former self had no idea how much he would need this right now, and so he doesn't say a word, just leans his head back and kisses Jason, bites his mouth until it bleeds, scrapes his nails along Jason's chin and makes him _his_ as Jason takes him closer and closer to the edge.

It's rough, and frantic, but Jason holds him through it, like he's checking up on him, like maybe he actually _cares_.

Maybe he was wrong about Jason, too.


End file.
